


No Worry 'Bout the King or Crown

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running Away, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: The time is  WW2.  Army PFC Tony Stark and Dr.  Stephen Strange are in love. Of course no one else can know, as they both would be arrested.When the camp is being converted into a medical base and the soldiers are moving out, the only logical solution is to get married and run away. Of course.(Inspired by Nancy Mulligan by Ed Sheeran)





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was well aware that a good number of the men in his company didn't like him. It had everything to do with his accent of course. He was an Italian-American fighting in the American Army against Italy. It is ironic really but Tony didn't care. He had loyalty to America, no matter what others think. He was aware that some thought he was a spy, despite proving otherwise multiple times. They would figure it out eventually.

He looked up as one of the doctors walks past, not even looking looking over as Tony reaches out and taps the center of the doctor's palm. The doctor glances over with the tiniest hint of a smile and repeats the movement himself, onto Tony's palm. Tony grins and moves on to the mess hall to eat. Suppressing his smile, he finds Sam Wilson and makes his way over.

"Hey Sarge." He grins and sits down.

"Stark." Sam smiles a little. "What's got you in a good mood lately?"

"It's nothing. I'm just glad it's a bit quiet around here, knock on wood." He raps his knuckles against the table twice.

"Yeah well, I was just told we're moving out tomorrow."

"Is it safe to move the medical stuff?" Tony asked, confused.

"No, Tony,  _we_ are moving out, the medical staff are staying here because they are bringing in some more wounded but they need help on the front line. This place will be a medical base."

Tony felt his heart sink. He can't leave yet! He had to-

"Okay I have to go." He stands up abruptly. Sam opens his mouth to question him but Tony was already making his way out the door.

Tony makes his way to the medical tent and pushes inside.

"Strange?" He calls, looking around.

"He already left." Another doctor, Wong, answers.

"Do you know where he is?" Tony asked.

"Probably taking one of his walks. He should be back soon though."

Tony nods, leaving the tent. He knew exactly where Stephen was. Tony makes his way through the forest, to a clearing hidden by thick trees and moss covered rocks. The tall dark haired doctor sat on the ground, eyes closed and head tilted back. The white streak in his hair stood out almost brightly in the light of the sunset. Tony stands still, watching him for a few moments. The sight was.....calming, considering what he had just been told.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me?"

Tony laughs softly, moving forward and dropping to sit beside him. Before he could get a word out, Stephen presses a kiss to his lips. Tony was pretty sure the sound of his heart breaking was audible.

"Stephen, I need to tell you something."

"I know." Finally pulling back, Stephen looking him in the eye.

"We're- _I'm_ -leaving tomorrow. We're going to the front line."

Stephen's always steady hands started to shake.

"Tony-"

"I don't want to-no, I  _can't-_  leave you. I won't do it. I'm not going to leave you. I love you to much."

"Tony." Stephen's voice broke just a little. "You have to. You'll be arrested if you don't."

Tony is quiet for a moment.

"Marry me. And then let's run away. Together."

Stephen stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Marry me. Right here. Right now."

Stephen's mouth hangs open. It opens then shuts then opens again. He then nods.

"Yes. Okay. Yeah. Yes."

Tony smiles widely and he stands, offering his hand. Stephen takes it, pulling himself up. They had to be quick in case someone came looking for them.

"So how do we-"

Tony squeezes his hands gently. He looks around and finds a smooth white rock. He bends down and picks it up. He places it in Stephens hand and wraps the other man's nimble fingers around it.

"I, Anthony Stark, take you, Stephen Strange, to be my unlawfully wedded husband from now until the end of time. Through hard times and easy. Forever."

Stephen looks at the ground and finds a rock almost identical to the one he held, except it was black. Putting it in Tony's hand and wrapping the soldier's fingers around it.

"I, Stephen Strange, take you, Antony Stark, to be my unlawfully wedded husband for as long as we both live. Even when you are unbearable. Because I love you."

Tony smiles, twisting his fingers in the taller man's shirt and pulls him close.

"You may kiss the bride." He whispers, kissing him deeply.

After a few drawn out minutes, Stephen pulled back.

"Where are we going to go Tony?" Stephen asked, his green-blue wide and searching.

"Ireland." Tony says, with a smile. "I have a friend who lives up there who's like us. He and his partner. They will help us."

"You're sure?"

Tony looks at him, his dark brown eyes hopeful. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"If we're doing this, we have to do it tonight. Ditch the uniforms and change."

"I'll meet you back here in an hour?"

"I'll see you see you then." Tony kisses him once more and pockets the rock. He takes off back to the camp and starts getting ready. He folds his uniform and sets it on the bed, dressing in a plain shirt and dark jacket and khakis. He makes his way to the kitchen and fills his bag before making his way to the edge of camp. He looks back at the camp, taking a breath. Here goes nothing. He takes off towards the forest. As he runs, he keeps the black rock tight in his fist. He bursts through the clearing to find it empty. He panics for just a moment. Did something happen? Did he get caught? What if-

Tony was pulled out of this thoughts by the sound of rustling plants. He tenses before Stephen's head pokes through. Tony breathes a sigh of relief and moves toward him.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Tony takes his hand and they start running. Due to the darkness, they stumbled over branches and rocks. They helped each other a long and finally come to the edge of the forest.

"If we can make it to France we can get a boat and get to Ireland. Steve is meeting us in France." Tony explains, panting a little. "We have to get to Le Havre. That's where they are."

"How far is that?" Stephen asked, adjusting his bag on his shoulder and starting forward again.

"If we don't stop, about a week. But we are only human. So nine days or so."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"A while."

Stephen nods a little. "We should get going then." He looks up at Tony. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Thank you for doing this."

"Tony, I would risk the wrath of any god to be with you." Stephen says, stopping as they come to road. He pulls Tony close and kissing him so hard, it nearly made Tony's knees buckle.

"Stephen-" He gasped.

"I know." Stephen pulled back. "Sorry, I've been waiting so long to do that."

"Well I'm sorry too. I'm sure this isn't how you want to spend your honeymoon." He sighs a little then looks back up. "Never apologize for kissing me like that. Please god don't."

\-----.-----

The journey was tedious already and it had only been three days.It had rained twice and they were low on food. Tony had come down with some kind of sickness and Stephen is pretty sure it's a cold but wanted to be safe.

"Tony we need to stop for tonight. You need somewhere dry to sleep."

Tony stops walking and hacks a cough before looking at him.

"Can we afford that?"

"I have some cash tucked away for a rainy day. Not meant to be ironic." He groans as it starts to rain. Again.

Tony opened his mouth to argue but Stephen stops him.

"Anthony Edward Stark. You are sick and I am a doctor. If we keep going like this, you're only going to get worse. Please, one night."

Tony sighs, obviously knowing from his time in the medical tent that it was pointless to argue with him on the topic of health.

"Alright fine. As soon as we get to a town we'll stop."

Stephen smiles and kisses Tony's cheek.

"I love you, you stubborn child."

"I'm not a child." Tony pouts.

Stephen just shakes his head. "Whatever you say love."

"You're not supposed to be mean to me. I'm sick." Tony shoots back.

"You're also a drama queen." Stephen said, pressing the back of his hand to Tony's forehead.

"Holy shit!" Tony yelps. "You're cold!"

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious." Stephen answers with the roll of his eyes. He frowns. "You're burning up."

"Maybe it's because I'm sexy."

"You have a fever you idiot."

"Yeah that too."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they reach a nearby town, it was almost dark. There's a rundown inn on the edge of the twn. It looked kinda shady but beggars can't be choosers. They walk in and Stephen looks around. It was well lit and sparsely decorated. A painting hung next to the door. It was a painting of what looked like a field of horses. SOmeone clearing their throat caught Stephen's attention and he turned towards the front desk. A tall fierce looking woman with black hair was leaned over the the polished wood.

"Can we help you two?" She asked, her accent was one Stephen was unable to place off the top of his head.

"Stephen." Tony whispers.

Stephen turns to look at him but the shorter man's gaze was locked on the counter. Stephen follows his gaze and sees what had caught Tony's attention. Scratched into the surface was an upside triangle inside a circle. It was barely noticeable unless the light reflected just right. Some of the tension leaves Stephen's shoulders, but as he looks up, the lady looked on guard and she had turned to look at the office behind her. A man with light brown hair comes out and wraps an arm around her. Stephen wasn't sure if he would laugh or cry.

"Can we help you?" The man asked. He was obviously from the states.

"We'd like a room please." Stephen answers, running his fingers over the symbol before smiling and handing over probably more money than necessary. He didn't really care, it felt right.

The woman starts to hand back change but Stephen waves his hand. "Keep it. I know you'll put it to good use."

"What name should I put down?" The woman asked.

"Stephen Stark." Stephen supplies before he can stop himself. He hears Tony's breath hitch beside him and he looks over. Tony's eyes were full of love and Stephen reaches for his hand.

"And I'm Tony." Tony supplies.

"My name is Peter. And this is Gamora."

"Thank you for your support." Tony grins.

"So where are you headed?" Gamora asked, handing over a key.

"Le Havre. We're meeting friends."

"You're going to have to go all the way through Germany to get there."

"Unfortunately." Stephen sighs.

"We can do it." Tony says, interrupted by a racking cough.

"Let's get you to bed." Stephen says softly. He looks at the other couple. "Thank you for letting us stay here."

"It's our pleasure. The rooms are just up the stairs."

Stephen nods and they make their way up, to their room. The room had two double beds and a night stand, a small bathroom off to the side.

"Go lie down, shirt off."

"Yes sir." Tony smirks. Stephen rolls his eyes and shoves him gently towards one of the beds and heads to the bathroom himself. Digging in his bag, he pulls out his now second most prized possession, his medical bag, the only thing he took from camp. It was his father's and he had been given it the day he was accepted into medical school. He pulls out a container Vicks VapoRub and a bottle of whiskey. It wasn't much but it was all he had..He returns to the room, looking Tony over. He had flushed cheeks but otherwise looked fine. Stephen puts the bottle down and Tony opens his eyes to look at him.

"Trying to get me drunk Dr. Stark?"

Stephen rolls his eyes but blushes at the 'Dr. Stark' comment.

"You're impossible sometimes, you know that?" He uncorks the bottle and hands it over. "Drink."

"Yeah, but you love me." Tony snarks, taking the bottle and drinking obediently. There wasn't much left in the bottle so it was drained fairly quickly. Tony makes a face. "Cheap whiskey. Gross."

"Don't whine. It's all I had."

Tony's expression softens a little as he sits the bottle down on the nightstand. "Thank you."

Stephen makes a humming noise and unscrews the cap of VIcks. He sets the lid aside and looks over at him. "Vicks can cure almost anything. That's what a wise old woman taught me once. You remind me of her a bit." He muses, dipping his fingers in and scooping some out.

"I remind you of an old woman? Should I be offended about that?"

Stephen laughs softly. "I mean that she was full of passion and had fire in her eyes." He glances up, under his eyelashes. "And she was Italian-American."

"Ah, well you should know by now that all Italians have attitude. It runs in our vein-holy fuck that's cold!"

While Tony was talking, Stephen started to rub the VapoRub on Tony's chest. He moves his hand in small slow circles, working his way across and down the well defined chest.

"I know. Sorry. But it'll help." Stephen soothes, leaning down to kiss him gently. Tony kisses back, bringing one hand up to cup the doctor's face. Pulling up, Stephen smiles a little. Tony makes a whining noise.

"We should have sex."

Stephen snorts. "I'm not having sex with you while you're sick." He says, standing and grabbing the bottle and going to the bathroom to fill it with lukewarm water.

"But it's technically our honeymoon!"

"Yeah and we're on the run." Stephen retorts. He returns to the bedside and sits down with a smile. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Fine, you have a point but how about when we get to the safe house?"

"Yeah. Sure. We can have sex then. But we aren't going to leave until you get better."

"Step-"

Stephen cuts him off by pressing the bottle to his lips. "You need to stay hydrated." He gets up and goes to the end of the bed, gently pulling off Tony's boots and socks. He winces when he sees the sores.

"Yeah, not a pretty sight. But you knew that already." Tony points out.

"I'll make something for them when I get the stuff." He promises and gently applies the VapoRub to the soles of Tony's feet before replacing the socks. He washes his hands before finally settling on a stool he had found. Tony was already drifting off.

"Steph?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing to me?" Tony murmurs.

"Of course love." He brushes back Tony's hair from his forehead. He had learned an Italian lullaby that Tony's mother had sung when he was growing up. Tony taught it to him over the times that he was in the medical tent. He still stumbled over the words and it sounded much better in Tony's voice.

"Noo... nonna nonna, la bimba mia l'angelo l'addormenta  
Noo..., se l'addormenta adesso che è piccolina  
quando diventa grande s'addormenta da sola.  
Quando sono nata nacqui a mare  
nacqui tra i Turchi ed i Mori  
mi prendeva e mi metteva in braccio  
chi mi diceva "figlia vieni a me"  
Viene una zingara per fare l'indovina  
"Figlia per te c'è un monte d'oro."

Tony smiles and continues softly. "Viene una zingara per fare l'indovina  
"Figlia per te c'è un monte d'oro"  
Presi una zappa e mi misi a zappare  
non trovai l'argento e nemmeno l'oro.  
Vorrei tornare un'altra volta in fascie  
per baciare chi baciava me  
"Zingara non sapesti indovinare  
chi nasce afflitto muore sconsolato...."

"Noo... nonna nonna, la bimba mia la nonna vuole fare  
Noo..., se l'addormenta adesso che è piccolina  
quando diventa grande s'addormenta da sola.  
E nonna nonna adesso viene Mammone  
adesso viene il vecchierello ubriacone  
ubriacone che ubriaca le genti  
ubriacami questa figlia in un momento  
E nonna nonna dormi e cresci  
adesso viene il mare che porta i pesci..." Stephen trails off, looking over at Tony. The smaller man had fallen asleep. Smiling fondly, Stephen pulls the blanket up around him and sits back. The chair was uncomfortable but Stephen ignores his ass falling asleep because Tony looked peaceful for the first time since they left. He was only twenty five but he had seen so much. It was kind of sad that he seemed happiest when he was in the infirmary. He would purposely hurt himself. He told Stephen it was an excuse to see him but Stephen suspected that it was more than that. He hated fighting, well not exactly  _hated_ it, just viewed it as a last resort. He was in the Army to prove his worth. That knowledge alone made Stephen's heart hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short, this chapter, but there's a little porn!

When Tony woke the next morning, Stephen was still sitting on that damn chair, watching him. He had bags under his usually bright eyes.

"God you look like hell." Tony says, sitting up.

"Well good morning to you too." Stephen grumbles a little and moves over to press the back of his hand to Tony's forehead and cheeks. "You're fever has broken." He murmurs.

"That's good." Tony brushes his hand away. "Did you sleep at all?"

Stephen sighs and brushes one hand through his already messed up hair. "No?"

"You need to sleep."

"I was keeping an eye on you."

"Yeah well I'm fine now. You need to sleep." Tony stands and pulls Stephen up, and over to the bed. He turns the tall man around gently and pushes him down onto the bed. "Sleep. You need it."

"Lay with me?"

"Yeah, of course." Tony crawls up onto the bed and settles, curling up against Stephen's side.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"I'll always take care of you." Stephen murmurs and finally closes his eyes.

"I know." Tony whispers.

While Stephen was sleeping, Tony gets up and showers. As he stands under the water, his mind is busy. He worried. Tony was used to exerting himself like this but he wasn't sure about Stephen. Yeah he was trained, but he was a doctor not a fighter. Hopefully he didn't over do it. He had no idea how to care for Stephen if something happened and he got hurt or sick. On top of that, there was always the chance of one of them dying. That would be worse case scenario. Running his hands through his hair, Tony inhales deeply. They only had to make it to France. They get there and everything will be fine. If they make-no. When. Turning off the water, he steps out and towels off. He pulls on his change of clothes and goes back into the room. Stephen was sitting on the bed cross legged. His eyes were closed and he was whispering to himself. Tony smiles to himself and decided not to interrupt. Meditation is what seemed to keep the doctor level headed and sane.

"Welcome back. Did you leave some hot water?" Stephen asked, without opening his eyes.

"How do you do that?"

Stephen opens one eye with a smile and then opens the other, popping his fingers.

"I heard the water go off and can smell soap. Plus you're a heavy walker."

Tony climbs up onto the bed and kisses him. "Ah. Good to know. Well I left some hot water."

"Thanks beautiful. I'm going to go shower now." Stephen gives him a look and slides off the bed. Tony watches him go and is sitting still for a moment before his brain caught up with him. He clamoured out of the bed and towards the bathroom. Stephen was leaned over, adjusting the knobs on the tub. Tony stood there admiring the view. Stephen turns his head, standing up straight. He offers his hand, stepping under the spray of the water. Tony follows with a smile and crowds the younger man against the wall and kissed him deeply. Stephen reacted automatically. His fingers wind their way through Tony's hair and pulls himself closer. Pulling away from his lips, Tony grins at the noise it drew from Stephen's lips.

"I'm not done yet." He promises. He kisses him again and runs one hand down Stephen's long torso, feeling the goosebumps forming under his fingertips. Stephen shudders, gasping softly when Tony's calloused hand wraps around his cock. He pumps once, twice, three times; before pulling away and reaching for the bottle of shampoo.

"You're going to have to bend a little so I can wash your hair." Tony's voice breaks the silence. "You're a freaking beanstalk."

Stephen laughs and bends forward, making the muscles along his back flex beautifully. Tony bites back a moan and begins to work his fingers through the tangle of curls in front of him. Stephen shifts a little and that's when Tony feels the tongue rolling over the tip of his dick. He falters a little but forces himself to keep washing. Taking a breath he rubs his fingers harder into the roots of Stephen's hair and Stephen actually moans then. The tongue returns, moving in slow circles this time before lips join it. At this point, Tony had to brace himself against the wall and closed his eye, his head tilted back. He kept working his fingers as he felt the wet warmth of Stephen's mouth slip lower and lower, barely fighting the urge to thrust his hips up. Stephen's mouth was just as skilled as his hands were, there was no denying that. He rolled his tongue and scraped his teeth lightly. Tony was sure the water would drown out the sound of his moans but still fought to be quiet, out of habit.

"Fuck......Stephen....." He twists his fingers, tugging on the curls in his hands. This only spurred Stephen on more. He bobbed his head quicker and Tony in turn, pulled harder on his hair. "Stephen..."

Stephen finally glances up at him under his lashes, the water making them seem to sparkle. He could see the mischief in those eyes. It was a look that drove Tony crazy. Stephen looks back down, bringing the hand that he wasn't using for balance up to cup Tony's balls, kneading gently between his thumb and palm. A few minutes of that and Tony was nearing the edge.

"Stephen-" He warns. "Close!"

 

That's when Stephen took him all the way in. Tony felt the tip of his dick brush against the back of the doctor's throat and then felt the muscles of said throat constrict around him as Stephen swallowed. That did it. Before he could choke out another warning, he was cumming down his husband's throat. Stephen jerked back in shock and some of Tony's seman spilled from his lips. He swallows twice before running the back of his hand across his lips and smiling a little.

"Will that hold you over until we can get to safety?"

"Mm...It should for at least a few hours." Tony teases lightly, coming down from his post orgasmic high. "What happened to no sex before the safehouse?"

Stephen laughs. "That wasn't sex. That was me sucking you off." He steps backwards into the water to rinse his hair out.

"Do I get to return the favour?'

"Perhaps. But I do plan on actually showering though, before the water runs cold."

"Fine. I'll just get you when you least expect it." Tony smirks a little when Stephen finally turns and looks at him.

"I expect nothing less." He responds, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Tony's mouth before reaching over to turn the water off. He ruffled his hair to get rid of excess water and steps out, reaching for the towel. He dries himself and dresses, Tony following in suit. As Tony laced up his boots, Stephen refills the whiskey bottle with water and returns it to his bag along with the Vicks. He turns back to Tony.

"Ready?"

Tony inhales deeply and nods. "Let's go."

They makes their way downstairs to find Peter and Gamora at the front desk. She looks up first.

"Stay and eat with us?"

Stephen seemed to hesitate, looking at Tony.

"Who knows when your next real meal will be." Peter points out. He was right, of course.

"It won't hurt." Tony says with a shrug and moves to follow the couple through the doorway to the dining room. Once seated, Stephen appeared to relax.

"There's a delivery I have to make today." Peter announces.

"Okay?" Stephen asked, confusion seeping into his voice.

"What I'm saying is I can take you both to the next town over if you like. It's not much but it does get you a little closer."

Tony smiles widely and rests one hand on Stephen's leg, fingers splayed.

"That would be amazing. Thank you. You're sure it's no trouble?"

"It's no trouble at all. I'm going there anyway."

"Thank you Peter." Stephen smiles, but his breath hitches softly as Tony begins to walk his fingers up Stephen's leg. The touches ghost over the fabric of the doctor's pants and the goosebumps returned to his arms. Tony pulled his hand away and Stephen sighs in relief. Tony wasn't really going to feel him up at the breakfast table, was he? He starts to eat, making small talk with Gamora and Peter. He had almost forgotten about the event when he felt a warm weight against his crotch. He jolted and glares at Tony. "Stop that." He hisses. Tony gives him an innocent look but presses his foot harder against his lover's stirring erection. His face was starting to heat up and he had to look away.

"You alright?" Peter asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Yeah. Yes. I'm fi-ine." He squirms a little as Tony begins to wiggle his toes. Stephen closed his eyes and focused on taking deep breaths. Tony shifts closer, rubbing his foot up and down, making Stephen fight the urge to grind his hips up. "Tony." He whimpers softly, his eyes flying open. Tony had a bored expression on his beautiful face, but his eyes gave him away. He knew exactly what he was doing. He digs his toes into the fabric of Stephen's pants, squeezing him. It was a strange sensation that sent tingles up Stephen's spine. He was roughly biting the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning out loud. It was possible that the threat of being caught turned him on even more. He very slowly rolled his hips up. He catches Tony's smirk from the corner of his eye and rolls his own. He'd deal with that later, now he was too far gone. Tony pulls his foot away and Stephen starts to protest, not caring if the others heard, but before he could, Tony's hand returned, slipping past his waistband. The soldier laid his arm across the table and gives an easy smile. Stephen holds back a whine but forces himself to sit still, nodding at the conversation.

"-and that's why it's a terrible idea for roses to be around an oak tree."

Stephen looked over at Tony, lost. Gamora spoke up then.

"Peter, what the hell did you drink to make you talk like an idiot."

Stephen barks out a laugh that hid his moan when Tony twisted his wrist, pressing his thumb down into the head of his dick, causing his legs to spasm and fall open, hitting a table leg and making the others look at him in concern.

"S-sorry. Sometimes I have spasms. Pain in the ass."

He lifts his hips as Tony pumps his fist quickly, obviously trying to finish him off before the meal was over. He succeeded and Stephen cums a moment later with a silent cry of Tony's name. Looking over, he noticed that Tony had a huge shit eating grin on his face as he finishes his food.


End file.
